List of Ranma ½ video games
A total of 14 Ranma ½ video games exist, generally in the form of fighting games, RPGs, and puzzle games. Of all of them, only two of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System fighting games have been adapted for Western release. They are listed below by platform. Super NES Ranma ½: Neighborhood Combat Chapter (Ranma ½: Chōnai Gekitōhen) The first fighting game for the SNES by NCS Corp, Neighborhood Combat Chapter underwent Americanization by Irem to become Street Combat, replacing all characters and background music with American-themed characters. An example is Ranma, who was replaced by a blonde man in bright blue armor called Steven. This is the only fighting game in which Cologne appears. Ranma ½: Hard Battle Ranma ½: Hidden Treasure of the Red Cat Gang (Ranma ½: Akaneko-dan teki Hihou) An RPG that was released on October 22, 1993. Ranma ½: Super-Skill Wild Dance Chapter (Ranma ½: Chougi Rambuhen) This game was to be released in the USA as "Anything Goes Martial Arts" as the sequel to Hard Battle, but the company that owned the rights for it went out of business. The only game to feature Mariko Konjo and Herb. Ranma ½: Rock-Scissors-Puzzle (Ranma ½: Ougi Jaanken) A puzzle game based on rock, paper, scissors. Hands are dropped showing the rock, paper, and scissor signs and are used to remove other hands that have the opposite sign. Its Japanese name is composed of ougi (meaning secret) and jaanken, a play on the word janken (the Japanese name for the game of rock-paper-scissors) but using the characters for evil, dark and fist. However, the furigana reading above the Japanese name is Guu•Choki•Pazuru, which translates to Rock-Scissors-Puzzle. Mega-CD Ranma ½: White Orchid Serenade (Ranma ½: Byakuran Aika) A video novel which uses a Rock-Paper-Scissors style battle system. It was released on April 23, 1993 for the Sega Mega-CD and introduces the character Arisa Nanjo (depicted on the cover). PlayStation Ranma ½: Battle Renaissance The only known 3D Ranma ½ video game for the PlayStation, published by RumicSoft. Changing weather conditions change the cursed characters who get soaked in cold or hot water to their cursed forms and affect strategy. This is the only fighting game in which Ryu Kumon and Rouge appear. Game Boy Ranma ½ Similar to the Adventures of Lolo, this game featured Ranma pushing and breaking blocks around a maze-like environment. The player could change gender in order to move blocks greater or shorter distances as needed. Ranma ½: Vehement Melee Chapter (Ranma ½: Netsuretsu Kakutouhen) An RPG with fighting game elements, this game immerses you in a day in Ranma's life, traveling to various locations in the series and fighting various characters. Ranma ½: Character Q&A!! (Ranma ½: Kakugeki Mondou!!) Using a top-down view similar to the first Ranma ½ GameBoy game, this game primary focuses on trivia from the Ranma ½ TV series. The player moves Ranma around town and encounters various characters who ask you questions regarding the series. PC Engine Ranma ½ A side-scrolling fighting game similar to Final Fight, the player moves Ranma through various locations. Following the manga story line up to Ranma's second battle with Ryoga, the game also included animated cutscenes. Ranma ½: The Captive Bride (Ranma ½: Toraware no Hanayome) Similar to White Orchid Serenade, this game combines video novel elements with text based commands. Ranma ½: Knockdown, The Founder's Anything-Goes Melee-Style! (Ranma ½: Datou, Ganso Musabetsu Kakutou-ryuu!) Similar to the first Ranma ½ PC Engine game, this game follows the next major story arc of the Ranma ½ manga. PC Ranma ½: Flying Dragon Legend (Ranma ½: Hiryu Densetsu) A point-and-click adventure for the NEC PC-9800 and MSX personal computers. In this game, the player takes the role of Ranma as he/she interacts with situations and characters via on-screen icons, only occasionally involving combat by using a multiple-option interface. Pachinko Fever Ranma 1/2: Hot Springs Athletic Chapter (Fever Ranma 1/2: Onsen Asurechikku Hen) Released in February 2011 for the pachinko in Japan, Fever Ranma 1/2 has high-quality animations and sound effects with the newer anime style look from "Nightmare! Incense of Spring Sleep". Sortable Game List References * Video games Ranma ½ Category:Video games based on anime and manga ar:قائمة ألعاب رانما ½ fr:Jeux vidéo Ranma ½ pt:Anexo:Lista de jogos de Ranma ½